Batalla Decisiva
by Itara
Summary: Reto KnB: La Rebelión de los Ukes. Midorima está cansado de que Akashi utilice a todos los miembros de Teiko para sus propios intereses, pero no puede hacer nada para evitarlo... ¿o tal vez sí?


**¡Hola a todos! Sé que el reto Kuroko no Basket: La Rebelión de los Ukes tendría que haber finalizado ayer. Pero como hubo varias personas que no pudieron publicar, dejando huecos en blanco en los días de publicación, decidí aplazar el día del cierre al martes. En su lugar, el lunes se publicaron algunos fics a los que suelo denominar "de refuerzo" para cubrir alguno de esos espacios que quedó en blanco por falta de publicación. Concretamente, este fic debería haberlo subido ayer ya que es uno de refuerzo, pero Fanfiction no me cargaba. Estuve hasta tarde y no pude acceder en ningún momento a la página. Así que lo publico hoy, pero teniendo en cuenta que pertenece al día de ayer (es un poco lioso, ¿no?). En cualquier caso, el reto Kuroko no Basket: La rebelión de os Ukes finalizará esta noche, cuando suba el último fic de este.**

**Ya lo diré en el próximo fic también, pero me gustaría agradeceros vuestro esfuerzo y dedicación a todos los participantes de este reto. Sin vosotros (aunque creo que sois mayoría de vosotras, jeje) no habría sido posible. Gracias a vuestro tiempo y a vuestra imaginación hemos podido crear esta aventura en la que me ha encantado introduciros. **

**Y ya os dejo con el fic. Espero que lo disfrutéis n.n**

**Kuroko no Basket es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

**Batalla Decisiva**

Era de noche cerrada, pero las luces de la ciudad seguían tan vivas que invitaban a dar un paseo por ella. En uno de los hoteles del centro de Tokio, un muchacho de pelo verde y mirada seria miraba el horizonte desde una de las ventanas de las habitaciones más altas. Cansado de esa bonita postal, el chico corrió la cortina con un ágil movimiento y se encaminó hacia las dos camas que componían la estancia. En una de ellas le esperaba el poderoso capitán de la Generación de los Milagros preparado para una larga noche de shōgi, pues encima de la colcha reposaba el tablero con las fichas ya colocadas, dispuestas para iniciar su juego.

- ¿No vas a dormir, Akashi? -preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en el extremo opuesto del confortable mueble.

- No... -se colocó de rodillas en una postura solemne- y tú tampoco.

El peliverde suspiró. Cuando su líder le incitaba a jugar al shōgi era porque estaba nervioso de cara al siguiente partido. También lo hacía para hablar, pero la mayoría de las veces era para lo primero. Le miró con cierto cansancio y se acercó al tablero con cuidado de no derribar las piezas.

- ¿De qué quieres habl...?

- Parece que el equipo que ideé está consiguiendo los resultados que quería -le cortó al mismo tiempo en que movía la primera ficha.

Midorima no le quitó la vista al tablero. A pesar de que se consideraba un jugador de shōgi excepcional, hasta la fecha nunca había sido capaz de darle su merecido a ese pretencioso pelirrojo. Recordó la vez en la que Akashi había puesto fin al juego con tan sólo cinco movimientos, alzándose con la victoria de manera aplastante e insultante.

- Sí, somos un grupo muy equilibrado -respondió contraatacando con otra ficha.

- Desde luego, pero tengo ciertas dudas acerca de la última incorporación.

- ¿Kise? –cuestionó.

- Sí -movió otra pieza.

- La verdad es que no me esperaba ese potencial tan asombroso, pero...

- No deja en paz a Tetsuya.

El ojiverde, sorprendido, le miró.

- No para de correr detrás de nuestra sombra, lo que consigue que sea más visible de cara a los rivales. Es desesperante.

- Sinceramente, me preocupa más la relación entre Aomine y Kuroko –comentó el ojiverde con calma.

- Sí, yo también lo he notado –añadió Akashi con calma, estudiando cómo el juego se iba desarrollando poco a poco-. Daiki se ha dado cuenta de que no necesita a Tetsuya para derrotar a los equipos a los que nos enfrentamos. Su evolución ha sido tan asombrosa como la de Ryouta, aunque a otro nivel. Si sigue así se convertirá en alguien temible en cuestión de meses.

Midorima evitó contestar que, a su juicio, Aomine ya era ese monstruo al que pronto sería imposible plantarle cara en la cancha de baloncesto. Se ajustó las gafas con una mano antes de volver a mover ficha.

- Buen movimiento –le felicitó Akashi con voz seria.

- Gracias –inconscientemente, el peliverde miró de reojo la mesilla, donde reposaba su lucky ítem del día, un pequeño colgante con la imagen de una conocida idol recortada en un marco con forma de corazón.

- Me sorprende que confíes en la suerte en lugar de en tus capacidades, Shintarou –dijo de pronto el pelirrojo, devolviéndole al juego. Movió ficha y clavó sus ojos bicolores en su compañero-. Aunque me sorprende aún más que hayas comprado un objeto tan peculiar como ese que tienes sobre la mesilla. No es de tu estilo.

- En la tienda no tenían ningún otro objeto que concordase con las predicciones de OhAsa para mi horóscopo en el día de hoy–declaró con total sinceridad. Estudió con detenimiento el tablero de juego antes de hacer su siguiente contraataque-. ¿Y qué hay de Murasakibara?

- Atsushi es un gran jugador.

- Pero le falta motivación para los partidos –criticó Midorima, ajustándose las gafas.

- Eso no es importante –rebatió el pelirrojo con seriedad-. En cada partido consigue mantener nuestro marcador casi a cero. Defiende el aro como ningún otro miembro de Teiko es capaz de hacer. Eso es lo único importante.

- Aunque no apruebas la cantidad de dulces que come al cabo del día –le recordó Midorima con tranquilidad, siguiendo con el juego.

- Aunque no apruebo la cantidad de dulces que come al cabo del día –repitió su capitán.- Aún así, ese tema no tiene nada que ver con sus capacidades como jugador de baloncesto. Además –añadió-, todo el interés que le falta a Atsushi lo compensa Tetsuya con su entrega y dedicación.

El peliverde se quedó unos instantes en silencio, analizando el último movimiento que había ejecutado su compañero. Tenía varias alternativas para contrarrestarlo, aunque todas ellas conllevaban un riesgo. Su siguiente movimiento era una que tenía que meditar previamente y tomar con calma.

- Sabes que no comparto la manera de pensar de Kuroko –contestó finalmente, después de mover ficha-. Por muy duro que entrenes, si no tienes talento natural nunca triunfarás en el baloncesto. Kuroko es la prueba viviente de esa afirmación.

- Y, sin embargo, es un titular del primer equipo de Teiko que ha jugado partidos contigo y con los demás miembros de la Generación de los Milagros –señaló Akashi, quien había dejado de atender al juego para prestar atención al ojiverde.

- Sus capacidades se limitan a facilitarnos encestar para ganar a nuestros rivales. No es capaz de hacer nada por sí solo. El juego de Kuroko solo resultaría inútil frente al equipo más inexperto que puedas imaginar. Si está en el equipo es por una única razón, y lo sabes.

Midorima también dejó de prestar atención al tablero de shōgi para encarar a su compañero de cuarto. Observó con atención cómo Akashi abría sus ojos con interés, componiendo una expresión interesada y psicópata que conocía demasiado bien. Era el rostro que mostraba cuando estaba excitado por algo, un gesto que sólo había enseñado al peliverde cuando este, con sus razonamientos, se acercaba a alguna conclusión peligrosa pero cierta.

- ¿Y cuál es esa razón, Shintarou? –preguntó, visiblemente interesado.

Su compañero le devolvió la mirada, serio.

- Que a ti te interesa –sentenció-. Es una marioneta más a la que manejas para alcanzar tus intereses.

Akashi se quedó mirando muy serio a su compañero de juego.

- ¿De verdad crees eso? -preguntó con voz afilada- ¿En serio piensas que os utilizo a todos para conseguir beneficio personal?

Midorima le retó con la mirada. Le daba igual que le escrutara con cara de demente o que guardara un arsenal de tijeras o cualquier otro objeto afilado en su maleta. Eso era lo que pensaba, y Akashi sabía que era cierto.

- No creo que haga falta responder, Akashi. Está bastante claro lo que quieres. Todos somos peones en tus manos. Incluso los entrenadores y el director del equipo de baloncesto lo son. Creemos tener libertad, pero todo es una ilusión creada por ti en la que nos manejas a tu antojo -se cruzó de brazos sobre la cama-. Ahora, mueve.

El pelirrojo se levantó un poco para echarse hacia adelante y ponerse cara a cara con su oponente. Estaba emocionado porque Midorima le conociese tan bien, porque supiese exactamente cómo pensaba, cómo actuaba. Nadie nunca había llegado tan lejos en sus razonamientos, pero el peliverde era distinto, y eso le gustaba. Aunque, por desgracia para su segundo al mando, no había nada que pudiese hacer para evitar que él siguiese dirigiéndolo todo.

- A mí nadie me da órdenes, Shintarou. Ni siquiera tú –susurró con voz peligrosa, muy cerca de su rostro.

Cambió su ficha de casilla, gesto ante el que el ojiverde no pudo evitar refunfuñar. Akashi había ganado, como de costumbre. Y, nuevamente, de una manera insultantemente sencilla, aunque le había llevado más de cinco movimientos. Algo era algo.

- No puedes ganarme, Shintarou. No has podido antes, no has podido ahora, y no podrás en un futuro, que te quede bien claro.

El chico no contestó. Miró en silencio cómo había quedado el juego. Sí, había realizado una gran partida, pero Akashi había acabado ganando sin tan siquiera un mínimo esfuerzo por su parte. Siempre le decía a Kuroko que de nada servía entrenar si no se tenía talento innato para los deportes. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba él: intentando ganar a Akashi en un juego que dominaba. Quizás su reflexión era extensible a cualquier tipo de deporte o actividad, aunque no deseaba abandonar sus esperanzas antes de tiempo. Y eso significaba que, en el fondo, pensaba igual que Kuroko. Porque él seguiría esforzándose hasta el último momento hasta conseguir la victoria.

El de ojos bicolor disfrutó ante la visión de su compañero enfrascado en un debate mental de alto nivel. No se lo diría en voz alta, pero sabía que Midorima había llegado a la misma conclusión: aunque tuviese preferencia por él, todos eran iguales. Ningún jugador de Teiko se salvaba. Si formaban parte del primer equipo era por una única y sencilla razón. Porque Akashi Seijuuro lo quería. En silencio, se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, apartó el tablero de shōgi de su camino y se acercó a Midorima. Se subió con cuidado sobre las piernas de este, quedando sentado encima de él.

- Akashi –pronunció su nombre en voz baja.

- Sabes lo que viene ahora, Shintarou. Así que no te lo pienso pedir.

Y dicho eso le besó. Fue un roce suave pero más intenso de lo sospechado. A pesar de lo retorcido que se mostraba en todo momento con toda la gente parecía que el pelirrojo sólo era sincero y descuidado cuando se trataba de estar a solas con el ojiverde en la cama. Allí era donde se dejaba hacer, donde daba casi tanto como recibía, donde mostraba su verdadera personalidad. Aunque Midorima sabía que con esos pensamientos se engañaba. Akashi era Akashi en todas partes, y su actuación en la habitación era tan premeditada como las que ejecutaba en la pista de baloncesto o en la calle. Pero prefería seguir engañándose a aceptar totalmente la verdad.

El de ojos bicolor le incitó a seguirle el juego, a besarle, a dejarse llevar. Estaba necesitado, y sabía perfectamente que quien mejor podía complacerle era Midorima, la persona que mejor le conocía. Le dejó tomar el control de los besos, le permitió acariciar todo su cuerpo, obligándole imperceptiblemente a que se centrase en la erección que le sobresalía en su entrepierna. Al mismo tiempo, el propio Akashi arañó el pecho del ojiverde con ganas, haciendo que el otro se quejase en voz baja. Y eso le excitó todavía más.

Molesto por su comportamiento, Shintarou empujó a su compañero, separándole de él. Le quitó su ropa y le tumbó sobre la cama, dejándole completamente desnudo. Sin tan siquiera molestarse en sí mismo, se bajó los pantalones lo justo para que su erección quedase libre.

- No pienso prepararte, Akashi –le informó mientras se ponía de rodillas sobre el colchón.

- Tampoco es que te lo haya pedido, Shintarou –le desafió.

Midorima ignoró el comentario. Agarró a su compañero por las piernas y le arrastró hasta él. Subió sus caderas encima de sus rodillas flexionadas, llevó su duro pene a la entrada de su compañero y empujó. Akashi se sintió morir al notar cómo su compañero le abría de una manera tan brusca y dañina. Arqueó la espalda involuntariamente, provocando con ese acto que la penetración fuese más directa. Le encantó. El dolor reactivaba todos sus sentidos y los hacía más perspicaces, más sensible.

Sin emitir ni una sola queja, soportó que el peliverde comenzase a follarle con más intensidad, con más fuerza. El sonido de sus cuerpos chocando inundó la habitación mientras que los jadeos y gemidos de Midorima rebotaban contra las cuatro paredes de la misma. Sin embargo, Akashi se mostraba perfectamente. No se había alterado lo más mínimo por sus actos. Se limitaba a observar con ojos hambrientos y calculadores a su compañero, mientras se masturbaba en silencio con su propia mano. Ni un jadeo, ni un suspiro, ni un quejido. Todo le era indiferente, a pesar de que lo estaba disfrutando. Y sabía que esa manera de ser molestaba a Midorima.

Al cabo de un rato que se hizo eterno, el ojiverde gruñó de satisfacción, dejando que su esencia bañase el interior de su capitán, quien se arqueó sobre la cama, satisfecho. El calor en su interior era increíble, y la sensación de éxtasis, inigualable. Acto seguido fue él mismo quien se vino sobre su mano, lentamente, en silencio. Midorima se sintió desfallecer. Era imposible hacer que Akashi sintiese algo, aunque fuese lo más mínimo. No entendía cómo podía existir alguien así, ni tampoco cómo había llegado al punto de querer ser utilizado por esa persona de una manera tan vil y sucia. Porque si esa noche habían tenido sexo antes de un partido importante había sido porque Akashi así lo había deseado. Su único propósito era mostrarle que estaba a su merced, quisiese o no. Y ni siquiera se había agitado por ello.

Cansado, Midorima se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su compañero. Este no se movió. Permaneció impasible, sintiendo los jadeos del otro sobre él.

- Tienes mucha razón en lo que dices, Shintarou, pero no te confundas –dijo con voz afilada cerca de su oído. Llevó una mano a su cabeza y le apresó por la nuca con fuerza-. Tú también eres mío, lo sabes. Y siempre me pertenecerás.

**MxA**

- Shin-chan –dijo alguien delante de él- Shin-chan, ¿estás bien?

Midorima alzó la vista y miró directamente a Takao. Su nuevo compañero de Shutoku le observaba con preocupación, a sabiendas de que era extraño que el peliverde se mostrase tan abstraído antes de un partido. Con un profundo suspiro, Midorima se levantó del banquillo del vestuario, decidido.

- Sí, estoy bien. No tienes de qué preocuparte, Takao.

Sin añadir nada más salió de la sala y se dirigió a la pista de baloncesto, seguido muy de cerca por el moreno. En el pasado creía haber estado enamorado de Akashi, pero la única verdad era que había estado bloqueado por su influencia. Desde que dejó Teiko su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, y el chico escandalosos que le seguía y no le dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra era el mejor ejemplo de ello. Con paso decidido salió al campo, recibiendo la luz de los focos y los gritos de apoyo de la afición. El día por fin había llegado.

Delante de él, en el medio de la cancha, se encontraba Rakuzan, su rival en ese día. Y, en medio de ellos, la persona con la que había estado deseando encontrarse desde hacía tanto tiempo.

- Me alegro de volver a verte, Shintarou –saludó Akashi con estudiada calma.

El chico no respondió. Se quedó mirándole en silencio, evaluando sus posibilidades. En esos meses en los que no había estado con el pelirrojo él mismo había cambiado, era diferente. Y estaba convencido de que había llegado el momento de demostrárselo. Le derrotaría en el campo de juego. Y, cuando el partido hubiese finalizado y fuesen los primeros finalistas de la Winter Cup, sólo entonces, quizás pudiese perdonar a Akashi por la manera en que le había manipulado en el pasado.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. He de añadir que lo pensaba subir esta mañana, pero Fanfiction me seguía dando error. Así que he aprovechado mi hora para comer para subirlo a la web :P En unas horas acaba el reto. ¡Qué nervios!**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
